Friendship First?
by Rockerbaby
Summary: The Spring Fling is coming up. Lizzie likes Gordo, Kate likes Gordo, Miranda likes Gordo, Kate hates Miranda and Lizzie, Lizzie and Miranda hate Kate, Gordo likes Miranda, Lizzie might hate Miranda, it's a big tangled up mess!
1. Getting Excited About the Spring Fling

Friendship First?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Lizzie McGuire, I don't own Disney, I'm not making any money off this story, I usually write So Weird fan-fiction but this certainly is a change, isn't it? Please read and review. This is my first Lizzie McGuire fan-fiction, so PLEASE tell me if it's good. Please check out my So Weird fan-fiction and my other stories.

***CHAPTER ONE***

Cartoon-Lizzie: Oh my gosh, the big Spring Fling is coming up! I'm going to ask Gordo, and I bet Kate won't even have a date for the Spring Fling as soon as I do! Hurray!

"Lizzie, where are you?" Miranda called. "Your mom wants you!" she yelled.

Cartoon-Lizzie: Uh-Oh! Trouble!

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Lizzie McGuire yelled back. She took another sip of her Hawaiian Punch and tossed it in the garbage can. She ran inside the house and ran upstairs. "What do you need mom?" she asked. "Honey, bring me the roll of papers towels." her mom said to her. "But mom, why can't Matt do that?" Lizzie complained. "Just get the paper towels, sweetie." her mom said. Lizzie rolled her eyes and went to get the paper towels. She grabbed a roll from the kitchen and threw them to Matt. "Matt, give those to mom!" Lizzie yelled at him. "Do I have to Lizzie?" Matt whined. "Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed. Matt groaned and ran upstairs. Lizzie ran outside to see Miranda again. "Hey Lizzie, who are you going to invite to the Spring Fling?" Miranda asked Lizzie. "I don't know, I was thinking, maybe... ...Gordo?" Lizzie said with a shy smile. "You go girl! Let's go get the phone!" Miranda said, jumping up. Lizzie grabbed the phone from the hook and dialed Gordo's number. Gordo answered. "Hello? It's Gordo." he said. "Hi, um, Gordo? It's me, Lizzie." Lizzie said, biting her lip. "Hey, Lizzie! What's up?" Gordo asked. "Um, not much, really. I wanted to ask-" Lizzie was cut off. "Hey, sorry, another call is coming in. I don't know who it's from. I'll put it so you can hear it too, okay Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "Okay Gordo." she said.

****

Gordo: Hello?

Caller: Hi Gordo, this is Kate.

Gordo: Um, hi Kate.

Kate: What's up?

Gordo: Not much, talking to Lizzie and Miranda.

Kate: Those slobs? I say you ditch them.

Gordo: Why? They're my friends.

Kate: So you can come to the Spring Fling with me, of course.

Gordo: I don't know.

Kate: Oh come on, Gordo, honey. It'll be fun!

Gordo: Well, maybe. I don't think so.

*click*

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Why does Kate want you to go to the dance?" she asked him. "I don't know. To tell you the truth, I was thinking about asking Miranda." Gordo told her. "Miranda? No way! That's the reason I called you!" Lizzie said in shock. "You mean you'd help me to get her to come with the dance to me? You're the greatest, Lizzie!" Gordo said. "No, not at all! I called you to see if you wanted to go with me!" Lizzie cried out over the phone. "Really? I'll think about it." Gordo said. He hung up. Lizzie dropped the phone and turned to Miranda. "Can you believe this! Kate called during the phone call and asked him to the dance! He said no, thank goodness, but he wants to take you!" Lizzie said.

Cartoon-Lizzie: So much for being the first getting a date for the spring fling! 

"Really?" Miranda asked Lizzie. "Yes!" Lizzie replied. "Tell him I'm there!" Miranda shouted. "What? You can't do this to me, Miranda!" Lizzie yelled in shock. "Oh yes I can!" Miranda said with a huge grin.


	2. Dreams Come True

Cartoon-Lizzie: This is totally wrong! Miranda is my best friend... ...and so is Gordo! This will ruin my friendship _and_ my love life!

"Miranda, what's wrong with you? You're my best friend! You can't do this! I like Gordo!" Lizzie shouted. Miranda smirked. "I'm going to go home and get ready! I have to pick out my outfit!" Miranda happily said. She ran out of Lizzie's backyard and went home. 

*AT MIRANDA'S HOUSE*

"What am I going to wear?" Miranda said, looking in the mirror. She walked over to her closet and pulled a pair of funky high-heeled shoes from the back corner. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. She found her stretchy black pants with silver stars at the bottom of the leg sleeves. She went "Yes!" and opened her drawer she used to put her cool shirts in. She pulled out a pink blouse with a unicorn pattern on it. "Not cool enough." she said. She finally found her black shirt with white butterflies on it after looking through a white tank top, a blue baby-tee with a heart on the front, a normal t-shirt that had a baseball on the back and said "Hit it where it counts hurts", and a plain neon green polo shirt. She went to the bathroom and pulled out her bucket of hair accessories from under the sink. "Let's see, I'll wear a blue fake hair strand, a purple fake hair strand, and some sparkly butterfly clips. That'll be cool." she said out loud, smiling. 

*AT GORDO'S HOUSE*

"She's coming with me! Yes!" Gordo yelled, jumping on his bed. He couldn't believe that MIRANDA, his long-time crush, would be going with him to the spring fling. He couldn't wait. This would be the best time of his life. Gordo sat up in shock. "What am I going to wear!?" he asked out loud.

*AT LIZZIE'S HOUSE*  
"Lizzie, phone for you!" Mr. McGuire called. "Who is it?" Lizzie asked. _"If it's Miranda, forget about it!"_ she said to herself. "Some guy named Jonathan Green." her dad replied. _"The hottest guy in school, Jonathan Green, is calling me? No way!" _Lizzie thought. She ran to the living room and grabbed the phone.

****

Caller: Lizzie?

Lizzie: Yeah?

Caller: Hi, it's Jonathan Green.

Lizzie: Hi Jonathan. What's up?

Jonathan: Not much. Kate asked Gordo to the dance and she said he said yes, so would you like to go to the Spring Fling with me?

Lizzie: Would I? You should know that by now!

Jonathan: So that's a yes?

Lizzie: It's more of a OH YEAH!

Jonathan: Okay, see you then!

Lizzie: Okay, bye!

Jonathan: Bye.

*click*

"Jonathan invited me to the dance, oh my gosh!" Lizzie yelled. She reached for the phone to call Miranda with the good news but remembered and paused. _"She can see at the dance!"_ Lizzie said to herself. 

Cartoon-Lizzie: Oh my gosh! The hottest boy in school asked me to the Spring Fling! Hah! That will show Miranda!


End file.
